kingdomheartsfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Organization XIII
Shall we had new info on the Organization that was revealed in the Final Mix version.DarkLordofChaos90 Yes. BTW, does anyone have the in-battle quotes from Re:COM? :OMG, they are so hard to decipher,(even in KHII its hard to tell the quotes, and thats in English...) its not even funny. I got some of them down though, if you want them. XienZo 00:28, 6 May 2008 (UTC) :Yes please.CyberXIII 00:45, 15 May 2008 (UTC) ::Heh, just as I realize I don't have it written down, but anyway, from memory.... :::Axel-Doushita, doushita? (what, what? (like taunt)) kiokusitaka? (Got it memorized?) honouniyakkarero! (burn in the flames!) madaowaranze (something about "its not over yet", or it means "its over", or something like that)oiyo, anatagakeshiteiru (I shall annihilate you) moete! (burn!) :::Larxene- ikazutuyo (lightning)kienai (can't escape!) saigonina(here's the end(for you)!) waruiwane~(how pitiful...) ...kowastyauwa (I'll break you!(referance to the "Oh, I won't break the toy...")) ::I'll put the rest later, since I'm not sure if half of these are right anyway.... XienZo 03:13, 15 May 2008 (UTC) Xehanort's Heartless himself does not have an Org cloak in KH2. That is Riku in Xehanort's Heartless' form. **i found a decent organization XIII myspace... you guys should check it out.. http://www.myspace.com/ThirteenLostHearts weapon names hey this isent a big thing so its cool if nothing happens. So i don't know how to put this but you know how sore wields the keyblade but it has a name (depending on the keychain) and leon uses a gunblade but its the revolver so yeah i guess its like the weapons are named and thanks to 358/2 we now know the names of the organisations weapons, so I was thinking isen't that worth note. Perhaps just something little like in could be in brkets after e.g. 8.Axel; "The Flurry of Dancing Flames;" Controlled Assassins, used the attribute of Fire and twin Chakram (Eternal Flames). but yeah again its no biggi. Umm... They don't wear hakama... What the hell? Where the hell did that come from? Fix it. Suggestion I noticed that in the trivia it mentions that Sora may have recovered his memories of the dead organization members by reading their graves. Couldn't it also be possible that he gained the infomation from Ansems computer? - Redlight11 16/2/09 Possible, but unlikely. Sora really doesn't use the computer exept to go to the Space Paranoids. I'm the one who put that in the trivia and I didn't think of that. I won't mind if you add it in there though. -xNaminéx Added it and it was removed, that's a no then? -Redlight11 Guess so. iIt really wasn't likely at all. Sora rarely uses it and orobably barely knows how to use such a complex piece of machinary. -xNaminéx Organization Collage Picture The current Collage Picture we have seems to be lacking somewhat in quality. I propose we use this image I made myself. Organization XIII CollageBowser the Second 11:27, 31 December 2008 (UTC) Sure, go with that. XienZo 18:39, 31 December 2008 (UTC) The Nobodies Heartless If Xehanort had a special heartless AND a special Nobody, wouldn't the rest of Organization XIII too? Excluding Xion. 21:43, 24 January 2009 (UTC) ::Most probally, to keep a form it seems you need to have a strong heart & to willingly accept the darknes. Xehanort did and so his heartless kept its form (not becoming a shadow,darkside etc) and his nobody was born, chances are the apprentices, Xigbar, Xaldin, Vexen, Lexeaus & Zexion gave there hearts willingly too so theres a strong chance there heartless do, but its unknown if the remaining members gave there hearts willingly or they just became corrupted so there heartless might have been a super powerful, but did not look like them. Ximodnic 17 Febuary 2009 i think that the organizations problem is that they dont know what or where there heartless is because once they controled roxas if they knew who there heartless were, then they would just send him to kill that heartless so they could reclaim there heart. instead because they dont know who there heartless were they had to start killing as many as possible hopeing that one of them is going to be the right one. --Foutlet 17:03, November 10, 2009 (UTC) Death Just a thought I had, has anything official ever specifically said that any members of Organization XIII have died? It's been said that they've been "eliminated", or they've "met their end", with the most specific answer being they've "faded back into Darkness", but nothing has ever been said they aren't alive. But that brings up the fact that Nobodies aren't actually "alive" in the first place. I've narrowed it down to three possible answers: 1-I'm overthinking the whole thing and they all are dead. 2-Only Xemnes is alive because his element is Nothingness and could have used it to save himself. 3-All the members could still be alive somewhere because as Nobodies, they didn't have lives to loose in the first place. The most likely place they would be the Realm of Darkness, since they've faded back into Darkness. -xNaminéx Yeah, but the dramatic disappearance was probably because he was the leader and final boss, but it could've been fake. I think he's still alive. He always said "I am Nothing" and Riku once said that Nothingness probably goes on forever. Also, that picture from Coded with Mickey, Donald, and Goofy looking at someone in one of those cloaks. They looked scared like it was an enemy, which rules out Riku. When I put it all together, it's really sounds true. -xNaminéx xehanort's heartless was kept alive inside Riku (Chain of memories) so it is possible that Xenmas lives somehow. However I think that it's safe to say that we wont be seeing any of the members of the organization again. Their heartlesses however, remain to be seen. The phrase "eliminated" was used throughout the kingdon hearts games, mostly oin the journel, however it is used by a few of the organization members at some point.- Redlight11 22:51, 21 March 2009 (UTC) If you guys have noticed whenever in Kingdom Hearts 2 you kill a nobody enemy they disappear in a flash of light, but all of the Organization XIII members disappear into darkness so maybe they still are alive.The Luna Diviner 03:42, 6 July 2009 (UTC) The gravestone Theory I decided to start playing the game again >_>. I just finished Hallow Bastion (The battle of 1000 heartless, etc) and noticed afterwards that the entries for the eliminated Organization XIII members appear in the journal. (Vexen, Lexaeus, Zexion, Marluxia and Larxene) This is long before Sora reaches their gravestones in The World that Never Was. Does this not make the theory that Sora gained the information from that source impossible? - Redlight11 I suppose it does. But what event in the storyline would cause Sora to remember them? I restarted the game too, but i'm pretty far away from the war still. -xNaminéx Hmm well.. Sora did meet Xenmas there, that could have triggered suppressed memories. Also, Sora went into "The relm of Darkness" where he found the picture. That could have triggered something. Or it could have just been that the creaters of the game thought that would be as good an oppertuinity as any to stick the entries in. - Redlight11 huh... probably a combination of the three. I'll change the trivia. Thank you for the info! -xNaminéx No problem. I've been replaying KH2 as well, and have been checking the journal for updates as many times as possible throughout the game. I first noticed the other Org. 13 members' entries after the cutscene where you meet Sephiroth for the first time. No idea why they would choose then to put them in, but I'm almost positive this is when it happens. Though I suppose they could have also appeared after Mickey tells you that "Ansem" wasn't really Ansem, but I'm not sure. Cheers. -- 20:22, 7 March 2009 (UTC) I got to the place where you fight saix and luxord (where all their graves are) and i noticed why doesnt Xion have a grave if she was somewhat apart of the organization? she ovisuly doesnt survive if she isnt in kingdom hearts II right? And even if somewhat at the end she goes back to her "former self" she still should have a grave like roxas right? Spoilers --> Wow, haven't been on here in a while! Roxas "absorbs" Xion, making them into one being. Also, Xion wasen't truely a Nobody, so she didn't truely qualify as a member of the organization. -- Redlight11 OH MY GOD WAIT Wait wait...I just thought of something: Roxas does not use two keyblades until after he defeats Xion and leaves the organization, but his tombstone thing has two keyblades.....Ooo the plot holes. --Black Tornado BEST THEORY EVER --Zack fair 007 23:16, 5 May 2009 (UTC) Are you trying to be funny..? I think that he found out about Zexion and Lexaeus ( and other members from KH: CoM )from Ansem's computer ( still why didn't he find anything about Xigbar, Axel, Luxord and Roxas ? ) - Jurrak Maybe the developers just put the entries in there to inform new comers to the series or those who never played CoM what happened to the other five members of the Organization, so they wouldn't be like "OMG WTF? That wasn't 13! They lied! OMG!" and that Sora never remembered anything about them. Larxene's weapons I was under the impression that Larxene's weapons were kunai, not throwing knives as listed in the article. Axel's weapons are listed as chakrams rather than throwing discs so why can't Larxene have her weapons called by their proper names too? :Hello? I hear somewhere that they were called "Shock Charms". But I can't remember where..- Redlight11 I never really understood that. It's named Way to the Dawn on the menu screen, but yet Riku says it is called Soulstealer. "You don't need the power of darkness, or my weapon soulstealer yet". Fading i know this sounds silly, but since the nobodies are not beings of either light or dark, then why do they fade into the darkness? I have my own personal therioes about this. It's alot of speculation into the actual biology of KH (theroy in quotes) "Heartless and Nobodies aren't natural, they were created... albeit accidently. If a creature like a Nobody is defeated, I beleive that they fade into the Realm of Darkness and not into non-existance. Unless they die a natural death, they will continue to live in some from. Similar to the way the Veil Lizard Xion attempted to defeat without her keyblade. It continued to apper to her because the heart wasn't released. But would it and other Emblem Heartless apper again? Possibly" It's a little farfetched, but I think that the Organization might still be alive in the Dark Realm. - Hyperwire_2.0 Job Classes You forgot Zexion, whom I'm going to guess is Blue Mage. 19:11, 19 June 2009 (UTC) No name yet Weapon references I've probably noticed only a minute amount of references that the weapons have based on their names but I'm sure others can find 'em. Such as one of Saix's weapons, Lightyear, may be named after Buzz Lightyear, or Zexion's joke weapon could be a reference to Zexion's cooking talents. Kaihedgie 22:03, 31 May 2009 (UTC) When Did Xion Fall? She did indeed fall sixth, after Zexion and before Roxas. 19:14, 19 June 2009 (UTC) I can't belive I still don't have a name yet Hey did anyone ever notice . . . You forgot that both editors and nobodies feel nothing...I'M SO EMPTY INSIDE! 19:21, 19 June 2009 (UTC) I'm like the lesser nobodies that don't have individual names i think riku is a nobody Nope, not a visitor anymore. Yay, I've decided to sacrifice my life to this place... And I'' think that Squall, Auron and Cloud are all secret lovers. Totally. Keyblade Mage 12:39, 23 June 2009 (UTC)Keyblade Mage Well, I might as well throw in my two cents. Their seating in WNG is the same as the Gotei 13 Captain's positions in Bleach. Plus it's the ''number 13. Anyone want to build on that? Maggosh 01:04, September 20, 2009 (UTC) Heres another thing that i noticed and i didnt see it in the info on them but everyone in the organization Has the letter X in there name kinda strange--Ace mace60 23:59, November 8, 2009 (UTC) No, it's not. They have an "X" in their name to remind themselves that they are Nobodies. Everyone knows that.--'NinjaSheik' 00:01, November 9, 2009 (UTC) Then why dosen't Namine have an X in her name she a nobody smart one --Ace mace60 03:33, November 11, 2009 (UTC) Probably because the Organization didn't know that she was Kairi's Nobody at the time. Or maybe it's because Namine is a specail Nobody.--'NinjaSheik' 03:37, November 11, 2009 (UTC) :It's Final Fantasy XIII: Versus, so, no. And it's kind of inevitable, given that there were 12 Final Fantasy games before it.Glorious CHAOS! 03:01, January 8, 2010 (UTC) ::No, he's right, the "Versus" comes before the "XIII".—Urutapu 04:40, January 8, 2010 (UTC) ::Well, damn. I was wrong, then.Glorious CHAOS! 05:14, January 8, 2010 (UTC) :the answer is still no. not everything with the number 13 is connected to the organization, not to mention FF has been using roman numerals for quite some time before KH. so, again, no. --Neumannz 06:22, January 8, 2010 (UTC) 358/2 Days Opening Should that be put here? It introduces all the XIII members, so i assumed you could watch it for info. Probably not, but it would still be good to see it up here!CaptainLarryDuck 09:53, November 5, 2009 (UTC) Eye Color Also Xaldin's are purple and Xemnas's are orange - Jurrak Xion's death Didn't Xion get captured by Axel? I thought when Xemnas took her, they turned her evil and ordered her to destroy Roxas. Only, it didn't work and Roxas killed and absorbed her. xemnas didn't turn xion evil she attacked roxas because she was created to absorb roxas or sora if they didn't help the organisation and by that time roxas had left the organisation so he could find out why he could use the keyblade. yes axel did capture xion after xion run away from the organisation due to riku telling her to find a new crowd Confused I'm confused. On the page it says "Roxas died in order of his number" what the heck does that mean?-- 11:31, January 10, 2010 (UTC) :He...died thirteenth.—Urutapu 11:39, January 10, 2010 (UTC) I also have no freaking clue what this means. What order is there? Not to mention Roxas never "died" or was destroyed, so what does this trivia actually mean? I'm inclined to delete it, but if there is a real explanation, than it needs to be rewritten. --Neumannz 18:41, March 25, 2010(UTC) Connections with Ventus Ok, so last night my mind was racked with thoughts about his. Over half the members knew Ventus, do you think they every mentioned it, at least amongst themselves? It might partially explain Axel's friendship with Roxas. Could Xemnas has said something to the other members beforehand like "Yea, I know who he looks like, just ignore it and keep your mouths shut around him or kick you down to a Dusk." God, I need to learn to let stuff go.... Hyperwre_2.0 03:03, January 21, 2010 (UTC) Has anyone else noticed... So it is very obvious to me that all of the Organization Members (except Xion) NOT killed in CoM have a lower nobody applied to them and those killed during CoM do not; because of that it seems that the "assigning" may have taken place after the events of CoM, but this most likely unimportant and unprovable. (O.. one more thing, Axel is in-charge of the assassin nobodies, but there is another member, "The Graceful Assassin"). New info in latest interview (BbS spoilers) -- There was a new type of keyblade that appeared this time, changing the “key” in keyblade to “X” (The X of the Greek alphabet, pronounced “key”. It also has the meaning of “ultimate” or “death”.) It’s quite an excellent name. Nomura: The name “X-Blade” was Watanabe (Daisuke), the scenario writer’s, idea. How the symbol X ‘crosses’ is symbolic of the crossing of dark and light. The members of Organization XIII get their names by adding an X to the name they had as humans comes from this. Also, the Nobody’s mark looks a lot like Eraqus’ symbol, but you can probably figure out that the reason this is has something to do with Xemnas. from KHInsider Xoaks 04:06, February 19, 2010 (UTC) dark portal? i was just wondering whats with that dark portal organization XIII always shows up in? :You could try reading the articles. That's the reason we wrote them.--''Lapis ofthe Night'' 21:34, February 27, 2010 (UTC) well that was mean.:( :Sorry, wasn't trying to be. It's just that people put a lot of work into the articles to answer questions just like this, and it's kinda annoying when people don't. Check this page. That ought to answer your question.--''Lapis ofthe Night'' 21:44, February 27, 2010 (UTC) okay but what i meant was how do they use them.Durrf9 23:47, February 27, 2010 (UTC) and i already read the article for organization xiii plus i've only finished one game (all i have is a dsi and wii) Durrf9 23:47, February 27, 2010 (UTC) :As far as I know it's not really explained beyond the fact that they are "on the side of darkness" or something. That's why Riku couldn't use them anymore after he lost the ability to control the darkness in KHII.--''Lapis ofthe Night'' 23:49, February 27, 2010 (UTC) Weapon Symbols